cadplusfandomcom-20200215-history
InfoEngine Commands
The Command Reference provides a reference to all InfoEngine commands. To invoke any InfoEngine command, enter the command at the AutoCAD Command prompt and press ENTER or SPACEBAR. CPIABOUT Displays the current version and copyright information for InfoEngine. CPIALIAS Add or change the InfoEngine Alias attached to selected objects. CPIAUDIT Analyzes the active InfoEngine table to search for data records belonging to objects that no longer exist in the drawing. Prompts for a report and to delete the records from the data table. CPICLEARLOGIN Clear saved InfoEngine login information for ODBC databases while keeping AutoCAD open. Login information is automatically cleared when AutoCAD is closed. CPIDEBUG Provide detailed debugging information for errors generated in InfoEngine. CPIDEFAULT Set default data values for the selected object type. Object type is determined by the Alias assigned to the object. CPIDEFAULTALL Set default data for predefined default data fields for selected objects. Default data properties are defined in the file CPBLKMAS.XML. Defaults for an object can be changed using the CPIDEFAULT command. CPIDEMO Convert the selected objects and their associated data record to a layer status of Demolition (DEMO). CPIERASE Erase the selected objects and remove their associated data records from the active InfoEngine data table. CPIEXST Convert the selected objects and their associated data record to a layer status of Existing (EXST). CPIFUTR Convert the selected objects and their associated data record to a layer status of Future (FUTR). CPILAST Show the InfoEngine record editing screen for the last created object in AutoCAD. CPILOGIN Log into designated ODBC database. CPIMAIL Send an email with information for the selected object. Uses infomail.txt as the template file for the body of the email. All bracketed text in the infomail.txt file will be replaced with the value from the matching data field. For instance, MFR will be replaced in the body with the actual value of the MFR field from the InfoEngine data record of the selected object. CPINEWW Convert the selected objects and their associated data record to a layer status of New (NEWW). CPINFO Displays the main InfoEngine record entry method for the selected object. CPINOTE Apply InfoEngine Noting to selected objects. CPIPROJ Activate, add, and delete InfoEngine projects. CPIREPORT Shows the InfoEngine report screen. CPIRMVD Convert the selected objects and their associated data record to a layer status of Removed (RMVD). CPISAMEAS Shows the InfoEngine Same As screen to copy data values from a source object to multiple destination objects. CPISETTINGS Shows InfoEngine Settings screen to set the properties for the active data table. CPISHOWME Shows the InfoEngine Show Me screen for querying objects in the drawing. CPITABLE Change the active InfoEngine table CPITHEME Shows the InfoEngine Theme screen. CPITOOLBAR Activates the InfoEngine toolbar in AutoCAD if it is currently turned off. CPITRACESQL Echoes the SQL commands used by InfoEngine to the AutoCAD command line and text screen. CPIUPDATE Shows the InfoEngine Update screen for mass updating of InfoEngine data records. CPIXINFO Remove all associated data records and InfoEngine identification from selected objects. CPIXRECORD Removes all data records from the active InfoEngine data table for selected objects. Any InfoEngine identification attached to the object in the drawing is retained.